Breaking Heart
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if in breaking dawn there was a big fight against the Volturi, what would life be like after the fight? Hoe would things be different with the cullen's as the new Volturi or will the war destroy the family forever?
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

"Brothers," Aro said somberly. "there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius said eagerly.

Aro turned his back to us, facing the other ancients. They joined hands to form a black-shrouded triangle.

As soon as Aro's attention was engaged in the silent counsel, two more of their witnesses.

This was it. Carefully, I loosened Renesmee's arms from around my neck, and looked at her with a sad smile.

"I love you." I whispered to her, and my dead heart broke at the sight of her tear stained face.

"I love you to momma." She sniffed, looking at me with fear, and obvious fear filling her chocolate brown eyes.

Renesmee reached for Edward, and he took her in his arms, understanding what was going on. They hugged each other tightly, sharing their goodbyes.

I watched feeling tortured as Edward put our Nessie onto Jacob's shoulder. She scrambled agley onto his back, pulling herself into place with her tiny fist filled with his fur.

"As soon as they are totally distracted, then run with her far away from here." I said to Jacob seriously, looking him deeply in the eyes, hoping he would understand.

Horror etched his features as he stared at me, a low growl of sadness sounding from him lowly.

"I trust you Jacob, keep Renesmee safe." Edward said with a tight look to him, but he was being completely genuine.

Jacob let out an agonized growl in defeat as he took in Edward's words, and Edward seemed to cringe at whatever Jacob was thinking. But with a look to Aro and the rest of them he slowly backed up, and then fled into the woods.

As soon as Nessie was out of sight, I felt two things, one intense sadness, loss, and fear, but on the other hand now that I knew she was going to be safe with Jake I was relieved.

I sighed as I turned back towards Aro preparing for the fight that I knew was about to break out. A tense minute passed before finally Aro, and the others turned to us with black expressions.

"I'm so sorry my dear friends, but with a possibility of this child becoming a threat against our kind we can't allow it to exist. And all who shall defend is going against us, and will be punished with immediate death." Aro said with a fake disappointed look to each of us.

Now I got into a crouch, furious at how Aro spoke of my daughter as if she was some kind of threat, and was referred to as 'it'. I bit my lip in eagerness for their demise, and quickly stretched my shield out farther, protecting everyone.

"And I'm sorry Aro, sorry it had to come to this, but we won't back down." Carlisle said standing tall, and serious. This seemed to annoy many of the guard, and several hisses echoed from their side.

That's when suddenly I felt something fluttering against my shield, but it didn't cause any damage.

I watched in shock as Chelsea, Jane, and Alec ran forward, at that everyone around me ran forward in reply to their attack, only a few stayed behind. As they all moved I moved so I could continue to shield everyone, and all of them that are behind us.

I felt a fluttering pressure in Carlisle's direction now, and in many others, pointed mainly to the most powerful of our groups, but I held up the shield with no trouble.

It looked like we had more of the strength then the guard, or the witnesses for I already watched as many of them were ripped to shreds on the ground already.

Edward suddenly gasped, and looked around anxiously at everyone, but then so much confusion covered his face that I would have laughed if it wasn't for the situation.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked confused, and everyone nearby nodded with slight curiousness.

Edward's eyes locked on mine now, looking almost in awe.

"Are you doing this?" He asked seeming amazed, but I kept my eyes at the vampires still running towards us.

I could feel that everyone on our side was fully protected, but I couldn't help but watch nervously as Edward got into the fight.

When Emmett and Felix smashed together it sounded like thunder as they began to tackle each other, and throw powerful punches right in left. The winner here would obviously be the strongest, they both looked equal when it came to their physical strength, but Emmett seemed to be more skilled at fighting.

Alice and Jasper was working together, almost looking strangely beautiful as they took down Jane, and Chelsea, who was standing looking confused that no one was affected by their mental attack. They didn't even see it coming as they attacked.

There was intense battles all around me, and I seemed to be in the center of it all, but no one even came my way yet. So I scoped around to make sure Edward was still ok. At the moment he was fighting Alec, it looked as though he was struggling a little, but I knew Edward could take him, but as I noticed a female vampire stalking towards Edward, with an evil smile I carefully snuck over as well.

She was watching them both as they fought, probably looking for a way to jump in and surprise Edward, but I quickly was there, and tackled her to the ground with a growl. We snarled at each other, and began clawing at each other. My fist connected with her face over and over again, until I was beginning to slow her down.

I smashed her head to the ground as I got a hold of her head, and with a smirk I twisted until I heard the snap of her head popping off. I didn't know why, but knowing that I had been the cause of this vampire's death didn't bother me, it actually felt natural.

I cringed as I got a hold of myself, that had been the first vampire I have ever killed, and all on my own, plus I didn't even know what her name was.

Benjamin appeared then, and began to burn the pieces of the vampire I had just killed.

"Nicely done Bella." He complemented, but kept most of this attention around him at the small grounds fighting.

"I guess, do you know who that was?" I wondered, biting my lip a little as I watched the remains of her burn.

"Yeah, that was Renata, well got to get going." Benjamin said as he saw Tia wrestling with two vampires, seeming stressed, and obviously needing help.

I nodded, and turned back to Edward who just ended the fight with Alec and was making his way over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking me over quickly, but at the same time looking around tensely for another fight.

"I'm fine, are you?" I asked, making sure that he was ok. He gave me an eye roll.

"Please Bella; the last thing you should worry about is me." Edward said with a slight frown.

A loud growl sounded and I looked anxiously around, but was relieved that it was just the wolves. They all had went together to take down all of the ancient wives in the very end of the Volturi side of the field.

We were so lucky to have them on our side, individually they might not be as strong, but together the wolves really were a big threat.

Edward and I's little talk was not cut short as Santiago came racing forward to us. Edward led him away from me quickly, and they began throwing punches.

I quickly check my shield, making sure Edward was safe. I wasn't sure if Santiago had a power of not, he seemed to appear pretty powerful, so I anxiously put more energy into my shield making it thicker. I was so concentrated on my shield that I was shocked when I was tackled to the ground.

I gasped at the sight pain in my back, and look up to see the back, and looked up to see the beautiful Heidi, her blazing red eyes watching me.

She hissed down at me, her eyes flashing with evil, and a sneer. I quickly wrapped my hands around her throat, and rolled so I was pinning her down.

My fists went over and over against her face as she clawed at mine.

"You worthless little witch." She snapped at me as I gave her an intense punch square it the eye. Now I saw red, and blood-lust rushed through me, making my body begin to move on instinct.

My hands now grabbed handfuls of her perfect hair, and slowly began to twist so she felt every second of the pain as her head was smashed off her head.

I threw her head to the ground still in anger, and stood up, ready for more, and feeling my anger bubbling even more, but I almost groaned as two more vampires came charging in my direction with fury on their faces.

I sighed in relief when Emmett flew into one of them with a growl, looking as if he had already killed him as they landed on the ground. And Edward quickly got in front of me, and attacked the other vampire.

As much as I was grateful that they both had stepped in, but I actually wanted to fight, I didn't get much of the action, and I wanted to prove to everyone that I could hold my own.

I watched as Edward and that other vampire still going at it, and it seemed not many vampires were left on the Volturi side so I cautiously looked around to see our damage.

Tanya, and Kate together was taking down Caius, still probably holding hostility towards him from killing Irina. While Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina fought Demetri, and Marcus.

Everything was happening around me so fast, everyone was fighting, not one person was just standing there, and even the wolves were helping out to anyone that seemed like they needed some help.

When a touch from behind me made me jump in panic, but I relaxed as Edward's calm golden eyes locked on mine.

"It's alright Bella, it's almost over." He said seriously.

**If you wanna know what will happen next please review and tell me what you think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

I was relieved at Edward's words, and let him lead us forward. There was nothing but small fires around us now, only a few were left; finishing up gathering all the random pieces of the Volturi.

I wasn't sure were Edward was pulling me, but as the others got done they also followed after Edward and I.

I was relieved to see all of the Cullen's were ok; they looked tired, and a little banged up, but they were still alive. Sadly though Charlotte had been killed, and Randall seemed almost unable to move. Peter hovered over Charlotte's dead body in complete agony. I couldn't even imagine what he was feeling, if Edward would have… not made it though this fight, my life would be over.

I looked away at this sad scene, and forward to gasp in shock at what I saw. It was Rosalie, and Carlisle leading two vampires over to us.

One vampire was just a young child, he looked a little bit younger then Renesmee; he had black curly hair, and had the most adorable blue eyes. He clung to Rosalie's leg tightly, looking scared, but he was completely trusting Rose.

The other vampire looked around my age, with red curly hair, and red eyes that matched it perfectly. She stood meekly and shyly behind Carlisle. The poor girl looked like a wreck.

"Edward, Bella, I'd like you to meet Nichole, she will be joining our family. I found her in chains behind the ancient wives. She had been a prisoner, promised to be set free if she came along as a witness. She only wanted her freedom, not any violence." Carlisle explained, and both Edward and I nodded.

"And this little cutie is Jimmy, he's a half breed like Nessie, it turns out one of the Volturi guards had been playing around with a human woman, and got her pregnant. The human died, so he was kept." Rose said looking protectively at the boy, and then back up at is seriously.

"He must have some kind of strong power for the Volturi to keep him." Jasper said as he came up behind us along with Alice.

Alice nodded, probably already looking into the future.

"Yes, he can make natural disasters." Alice said with an impressed look down at the little Jimmy.

He wouldn't look at anyone; just squeeze himself to Rose quietly.

I was happy for Rose, this was obviously meant to be, she finally had a child of her own, and now she would finally know what it feels like to be a mother.

"Welcome to the family little guy." Emmett said sneaking behind Rose, and smiling at the little boy.

Jimmy slowly smiled as he looked up at Emmett, and gently his tiny hand went out to him. Emmett looked as if he was in a trance as his hand went out to. When their hands touched that's when I saw it, Emmett had fallen in love with his new son.

Jimmy made a squeal type sound at this, and there came a big smile on his face.

My heart warmed at this moment, but I turned away to give the new family some privacy.

Edward continued to walk forward, all the others following behind closely, even now all of or witnesses were following, and finally when we stopped I knew why we hadn't started celebrating yet.

There stood Aro, frozen in his tracks, and for once looking completely afraid, he knew this was over.

"Hello my dear old friend." Carlisle said with a serious frown, this still must be hard on him; he was once in the Volturi, so I can see how this might feel a little different to him than the rest of us.

"Carlisle what do you want, name anything I'll do it, just please let me go." Aro begged, I could see the anxiousness clouding his eyes as he looked to Carlisle.

"I don't want anything from you Aro, no desire in the world for one thing you could possibly give me." Carlisle said with a shrug.

Aro looked taken aback at his words, but remained tense, yet the slight vain hope took over his features.

"So you'll let me go?" He asked seeming to believe that there was even a slight chance that we would be that stupid.

I heard a few snickers at this, and a few growls. Some people probably are disgusted by him, thinking we would just let him go after everything, after wanting to kill my baby.

"Hell no." Emmett said with a blood-thirsty.

"There's no way we could ever let you go after all the things you have done to each of us, it cannot be forgiven." Someone from the back said with a calm voice, but I could hear a trace of hatred seep into their voice.

Carlisle nodded at that in agreement.

"Afraid not my friend, you have turned into such a power hungry, controller, that I don't think you are able to continue as the leader. The way you have ruled over the vampires, I've never believed in, so I'm sorry to tell you this, but it ends today." Carlisle said.

Aro processed this, and slowly he nodded, seeming to crimple down in defeat, finally it sunk in that he was going to be dying one way or the other.

"Fine, kill me Carlisle." He said looking at Carlisle with acceptance.

"Oh no, it's not me who wants to kill you, you came to the end the life of an innocent child of Edward and Bella, not to mention you have been out to kill them since the beginning, so Edward and Bella has been given the honor of killing you." Carlisle said looking at Edward and me now.

I was shocked by this, I had no clue he was going to be letting Edward and I do this, and this is what I've wanted to do since I first went to the Volturi. Now I knew I could finally end it.

Edward pulled me forward now, with a slick move Edward had Aro on his knees in front of me, and I took a hold of his head.

"Any last words?" I asked glaring down at him, along with Edward.

Aro nodded, with a big gulp.

"You can kill me, but you can't kill the Volturi, the Volturi will live on, even when you believe you are different from us, you aren't, you're just like us. And with the vampire world being guided by your hands with power of evil will return even worse than ever." Aro said to me, looking only at me, his eyes locked on mine.

His words filled me with horror, but I couldn't show my utter fear, he was probably just trying to get himself out of being killed, but I couldn't shake away the wariness that had crawled inside me.

Edward got my attention with his golden eyes showing nothing but concern, and calmness.

"Bella, it's time, we need to end this. He is a master of manipulation, he knows how to control his people, don't listen to a word Bella." Edward said his grip around Aro going tighter.

I nodded at him, and shook off his words, Edward was right. I swiftly got a good hold on his head, and slowly twisted it.

Aro cried out more and more as each snap of his neck sounded, until his head was completely off.

I let the rest him drop and moved away. Edward ripped him up into more pieces, and finally lit his remains on fire.

Everyone made a circle around the fire, and watched as it burned on and on until there was nothing but ash left.

Silence. Then suddenly we all busted out in cheers, and screams of excitement, and happiness.

That's when I felt it, like we had won. My daughter was safe.

I jumped on Edward, unable to hold back my joy, and kissed him repeatedly.

Edward chuckled, and spun me around in a small circle before locking his lips with mine, which just doubled my happiness.

"We did it." I said taking his face with me hands with a big smile that I hadn't been able to make for weeks.

"That's right, it's finally over." Edward said holding my hands against his cheeks as he again passionately kissed me.

Celebration hit all around us, may couples around us doing the same us Edward and I.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, just feeling like crying because I was so relieved, and happy. The only thing missing was my daughter.

I shifted my head a little in the wolf's direction; who were just like all of us celebrating by excitedly tackling, and biting at each other, and howling.

"Seth." I called out to him, and smiled as the sandy colored wolf came prancing over, along with the small grey wolf, which that must have been Leah.

"Can you please go get Jacob, and let him know we won, and to get his fuzzy butt back here with my baby." I said with a playful smile.

Edward chuckled at that as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him, and filling me with warmth.

Seth gave me an easy smile, and a nod, then went running to the woods, Leah right behind him.

We all walked back to the Cullen's house after this, and we all sat around outside in the front yard, just chatting, and really getting to know each other better. Even the wolves were getting close to the rest of us. It was sad that it took so much for the wolves to see that not all vampires were bad, it took a massive war.

But finally Seth and Leah came back with Jacob, and Renesmee.

She squealed as she saw Edward and I, and quickly jumped off Jacob's shoulder, and came running to us with the biggest smile on her face.

"Nessie." I smiled, feeling like I was about to cry as she jumped into Edward and I's arms.

She hugged her tiny body to us; I could hear her small heart beating nice and steady, and her body flowing through her. She was ok now, and no one was going to hurt her ever.

"Is it really over?" She asked looking up at the both of us with a hopeful smile.

I smiled at that.

"Yes, it is over." I said, and kissed the top of her head.

Edward gently stroked Nessie's face with his finger with a content smile; I could tell he was just as glad Nessie was ok then me.

I couldn't even bring myself to let her go, so I didn't, I held her the whole time; she sat nicely in my lap, and smiled and talked with the others with us.

But when Rose came over with little Jimmy I watched in amazement as Jimmy, and Nessie stared at each other with big smiles.

"Say Nessie, would you like to play with Jimmy?" I asked with a smile to her.

Nessie nodded eagerly, and reluctantly I let her go, and she walked over to Jimmy with a grin.

Jimmy shyly let go of Rose and walked over to Nessie.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee." She said holding her little hand out.

Jimmy shyly took her hand. "My name is Jimmy." His cute little voice sounded for the first time. It was so adorable, so calm and sweet.

Nessie's smile grew as she looked at him.

"Want to play with me?" She asked not letting Jimmy's hand go.

Jimmy beamed.

"Sure." He said, and they both giggled as they went running together hand in hand.

I sighed at that in joy. That was so cute, Nessie had a little friend now, and it seems that they both are going to be getting along real well.

I snickered as I watched Jacob look enviously after them.

"Looks like you have some competition there Jake." I said with a grin.

Jacob rolled his eyes, with a low grumbled.

"Don't worry I'm used to it." Jake said throwing me a wink.

Edward made a low annoyed noise at that, and narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Edward said pulling me closer to him as he watched Nessie, and Jimmy run around.

Jacob snickered at that, and flopped down on the ground. He looked just as tired as all the others, even though he wasn't even in the fight.

"So maybe it's time we get to know you Nichole, would you like to speak?" Carlisle asked after most of the people left.

Nichole smiled, seeming a little less meek then the first time I saw her, and she nodded.

I watched this girl with interest. I wonder what her story might be.

**Review if you think I should go on. Tell me what you think so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

As everyone turned their attention to Nichole, even the wolves, I noticed Seth freeze as Nichole looked at him. They both stared at each other for a long time.

Confusion bubbled out from the rest at this; even some of the Cullen's were confused.

"Nichole, Seth; are you ok?" Carlisle asked looking over the both of them.

Seth quickly turned around and went running to the woods without a sound, but was back before anyone could say a thing, with a pair of pants.

He watched Nichole closely, a small smile forming on his face, and Nichole seemed to smile back at him.

Edward raised a brow at them in shock, and looked down at me with a small smile.

"Seth imprinted on Nichole." He whispered to me, and I let my jaw drop at this in surprise, but I was happy for Seth, he really did deserve love. Of course even though it was whispered, everyone heard it including all the wolves, and Nichole.

Seth turned a little pink at that, and stuttered a little when Nichole's confused eyes searched Seth's.

"What is imprint?" She asked, and then glanced around to everyone.

"I can answer that question." Sam said walking forward to Nichole, I hadn't noticed that he had already turned back to his human form; in fact most of the pack was in human form again.

"Alright, please explain then." Nichole said frowning a little as she looked back to Seth.

"Basically, since we are wolf's we have the ability to imprint on our soul mate, it's an unbreakable connection between the wolf and the imprintee, Seth is now deeply in love with you, and will do anything to make you happy." Sam said looking between Seth and Nichole.

Seth stepped forward, and took Nichole's hands in his with an eager smile.

"That's right; I'd do anything for you." He said with an admiring glint in his eyes. His words warmed my heart, it was so cute.

But I watched with a frown as Nichole pulled her hands away from Seth, and took a wary step back. The look on Seth's face was enough to break my heart; it looked as if she had just smacked him in the face.

I heard Leah's low furious growl at Nichole now as she stepped forward looking like she was about to get into a fight, even in her human form she was ready to fight.

"Seth I'm sorry, it's just… well please just let me explain my whole story, it will be easier for you to understand." She said looking down with a sad look.

Seth quickly became anxious, and nodded to her.

"Alright, good ahead." He encouraged.

She sighed, and looked at each of us before starting.

I was born in France in 1914, in 1931 on my 17th birthday, as a gift from my parents I got to travel to Italy,"

I heard a mumbled at that from some, and all the wolf's jaws dropped. I watched as the wolf named Paul began to count on his fingers. "So you're in love with a 97 year old." Paul snickered.

Seth glared at him, but looked back to Nichole, not caring at all.

"Go ahead and continue." He said with a sweet caring smile. Nichole nodded, and went on.

"On my stay there, one night I was walking home from a movie I met a vampire named Felix."

I heard a few growls at this, but Emmett smiled smugly at that.

"He wasn't so strong." He said with a grin.

"He had thought I was beautiful, and offered to walk me home." Nichole said with a sheepish look to Seth.

Seth narrowed his eyes a little at this, and nodded for her to go on.

"I accepted, but before I was even close to home he pulled me into a dark alley, and bit me."

A heard a few growls at this and Seth seemed to be seething.

"When the three days were over he took me back to the Volturi. They explained to me what I was, and put me to work there."

"They are monsters." Seth spit out with clenched fists. I don't think I've ever seen him so fired up, Seth always so cool headed, and peaceful, it was strange to see.

"But I soon left after a few years, and went out on my own, I didn't like how the Volturi ran things, I had no desire to stay."

"You were very brave for leaving because of your thoughts." Carlisle said with an impressed smile at her.

She smiled at Carlisle with a small grin.

"Thanks Carlisle." She said, I could tell Nichole really looked up to Carlisle.

"But I didn't leave Italy, in hopes that I might see my family again, if they were still looking for me." She looked down at this with sadness. "I never did find them." She said.

Seth rested his hand on her shoulder, looking tortured as he watched her, but when she pushed him away his hurt doubled.

"I'm sorry.." She said lowly, and turned back to the others.

" I learned some control over my bloodlust, and made myself only drink the blood of criminals, or the poor old men sitting around out on the streets."

"You're such a strong girl." Esme said with a warm smile, the others nodded at this in agreement. Nichole smile bigger then before at this, before she went on.

"After some time I met a boy named Bruno, he was perfect, I was in love with him, and soon we became a couple.

I listened feeling bad for Seth as he seemed to crimple down in defeat. Leah was trying to comfort him now, but he wouldn't listen, just stare at Nichole with sadness.

She gulped at this, but went on.

"I devoted my life to that man, we loved and supported each other for a full two years, but what I didn't know was that the Volturi was watching us the whole time, and when I told him what I was the night the Volturi came and took me the next day." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"I'm so sorry." Carlisle said looking at her with a sad frown.

Nichole just shook her head.

"Bruno understood what I was and wasn't afraid, he still had loved me just as much as I had loved him, we were looking forward to a long and happy future together, and we both agreed that he would never get turned, I can't blame him for not wanting this." Nichole said with a sigh.

Edward nudged me a little at that with a smirk.

"Doesn't that sound a little familiar?" He asked with some amusement in his voice, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but it's backwards, I was the one that wanted to be changed, and you didn't want to change me." I said narrowing my eyes a little at him, but smiled.

"Yes, if only I knew that life could be like this with you, I would have turned you way sooner." Edward said, and let a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Anyway, they threw me in their jail, this is the first I've been out since then, and I have no idea if they did anything to Bruno or not." She said with a big breath.

Everyone looked horrified at this.

"You were in a jail for like years?" Kate asked looking shocked.

Nichole nodded at that with a frown, and looked around to everyone for their reaction.

"And let me guess, you are still deeply in love with this Bruno kid." Rose said looking at Nichole with a cold look.

Nichole nodded, and looked to Seth.

"I'm so sorry Seth, I really am, but I don't know if I'm ready to move on from him, I know it's been years, but Bruno was the only thought that kept me going all of those years." She said looking guilty.

Seth seemed to be frozen in angry, and pain, but he covered it up quickly.

"It's ok, but I'm giving up on you." He said desperately trying to seem determined, and confident.

Nichole gave him a half smile.

"Good, I want you to, I want to move on." She said and this seemed to be enough for Seth to finally give a genuine smile.

Everyone now chatted a little with Nichole, asking some questions, and mainly just getting to know her a little more, and soon everyone had to leave, and there was no one but the Cullen's left, along with Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry.

I guess after the fight Quil, and Embry decided to join Jacob's pack to Jacob's annoyance, but I knew at the same time he was glad he had his best friends back.

"Nessie." I called out to her, and watched as she came running to me with a big smile, with Jimmy right beside her.

"It's time to finally get home." I said looking up at the sky to see the sunset.

Nessie nodded and turned to Jimmy with a sad smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy." She said taking Jimmy's hand in hers with an adorable smile.

Jimmy's cheeks flushed red as he smiled at her.

"Bye Nessie." He said shyly, and squeezed her hand a little before he walked back to Rose, and jumped up into her arms.

Rose smiled and hugged him closely to her, and walked over to Emmett with a content smile.

Nessie watched as he left, then looked to Edward and I with a smile. I quickly picked her up, and held her close to me as we walked to our little cottage.

"Jimmy is so nice momma, is he going to be staying around?" Nessie asked with a hopeful grin.

I smiled at that a little, young love.

"Yes, Jimmy will be staying around for a very long time." I said stroking her head gently. Nessie beamed, but then let out a soft yawn. Today had been a pretty stressful day for her, it was for everyone.

When we finally made it home Edward and I took Nessie up to her room, and tucked her in to bed. She looked peaceful as her little eyes closed, and see fell asleep.

Edward and I walked back to our room hand in hand, and flopped down on our bed.

"So Carlisle is going to be taking over as the leader of the Volturi now?" I asked as I curled into Edward's side.

"Yes, but he will probably pick a new name for it, and choose new members, ones that will do this the right way." Edward said watched me as he traced his fingers over every inch of my skin.

I relaxed to his touch, and let out a peaceful purr.

Edward chuckled at this, and let his lips spread kisses everywhere. I never thought I would have been able to enjoy this kind of moment with Edward for a long time before I was turned. But that isn't at all what it was like. I don't think I've ever been happier.

I let my thoughts turn back to Nichole, and her story. I wanted to be angry with her, and hate her for what she was putting Seth through, but when it comes all down to it, I did the same thing. If I had never found Edward like she had never found Bruno I wouldn't be able to move on, even when someone else loved me, like Jacob had. But it was all for the best, everything worked out in the end, but how would it work out for Nichole?

I could no longer think as Edward pulled my face to his, and begin to passionately kiss me, my body reacted to this, but quickly getting on top of him, and pressing myself closer to him. Edward let out a growl at this, and we continued on in our blissfully little piece of forever.

The night was long, and full of pleasure, moans, and a strong need to get closer and closer. It took all the strength I had to pull away from him when the sun came up, ruining our little moment.

I groaned, and rolled off him, with a sigh.

Edward laughed at this, and wrapped a strong arm around me, putting me at ease quickly.

When I was with Edward it didn't matter I was happy, he was my world, my everything.

**If I get a lot of reviews for this chapter I will update TODAY 5/15/11 ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**N's pov**

As I watched the sun rise through my bedroom window, I let out a little yawn. I had a great sleep last night, I had a dream that Jimmy, Jacob, and I went hunting together. It had been so funny because Jake couldn't keep up with Jimmy and me for nothing; we were a perfect team even in my dreams.

A slight flutter in my chest made me jump, why did this happen every time I thought about Jimmy? It was weird, this never happened when I thought about anyone else.

I pushed my confusion away; I'll ask momma and daddy about it later.

I sat up a little, and rested against my pillow, as I planned out what I would do first today. I closed my eyes a little, and tried hard to hear into momma and daddies room to see if they were still there.

_You know Bella, we make quite a good team you and I. _My daddy said with a soothing voice that made me relax even more.

_We do don't we? _My momma said sounding overjoyed by the thought. I smiled at that.

Then something clicked. My mommy and daddy made a good team, and they both love each other a lot, so does that mean I'm in love with Jimmy? My heart gave a strange jag at that thought as if to reassure me.

Was that even possible, I mean I had just met him yesterday, we only can be friends… for now.

I slid out of my bed, and walked to my parent's room with a smile. I watched as their eyes lit up when they saw me enter the room. 

"Hey Nessie." My momma said with a smile from her place close beside daddy. I walked over, and crawled in between them with a grin.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." I said resting against them both contently.

"Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?" My daddy asked playing with a piece of my curly hair with a warm smile.

I nodded at him with a grin, and pulled their covers over me a little as I watched them.

"What are we going to be doing today?" I wondered as I looked between them.

"Grandpa Carlisle has invited us to come along with him on a little trip actually; we will be packing up pretty soon." Daddy said glancing from me to momma.

She nodded slowly at that, looking as if she was deep in thought, so I didn't bother her.

"Where are we going?" I asked getting a little excited; I've never gone anywhere other than when Jake took me to LaPush.

"We're going to Harrisburg Pennsylvania; we're going to be having a meeting with a few other friends." Daddy explained to me.

"Is Jimmy coming to?" I asked becoming anxious, it wasn't going to be any fun if we had to leave without him.

"Don't worry Nessie; Jimmy will be coming to, along with everyone else." Mommy said now seeming to be done with her thinking.

I beamed at that in relief, and nodded.

"Hello, is anyone home?" A voice called up from downstairs. I recognized the voice immediately, it was Jake.

I quickly was crawling off the bed, and running excitedly down the stairs.

"Jake." I grinned, and jumped in his waiting arms. He laughed, and messed my hair up even more as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Nessie." He said with a big smile.

I turned a little to see momma and daddy walking down the stairs, now all in clothes instead of their PJ's.

"Hello Jacob, nice to see you this morning." Daddy said walking past us, and into the kitchen, mommy just nodded to him, then followed daddy into the kitchen.

"Hey, I was just coming over for some breakfast." He said throwing me over his shoulder gently, and I squealed, and gave him a few playful kicks.

"Put me down you meanie." I giggled.

But then I turned to the door again as someone else came in. It was Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rose, and Jimmy.

I quickly slid out of Jake's arms and ran to Jimmy with a huge smile. Jimmy beamed as he saw me, and we hugged.

Warmth filled me as we hugged, and I really didn't want to let go, it felt so nice, but I did so he wouldn't get freaked out or something.

When we pulled away I looked at him more, he almost looked like he was the same age as me now, before he looked a lot younger.

"Hey Nessie." Rose said patting my head, but I could see worry in her eyes as she quickly walked into the kitchen. Uncle Emmett petted my head to, then Jimmy's before following after Auntie Rose into the kitchen.

"Come on Jimmy, I wanna show you my room." I said taking his hand in mine with excitement.

Jimmy grinned.

"Ok, let's go." He said, and then together we walked up stairs.

I love hanging with Jimmy!

**B's pov**

Edward and I was busy making Jacob, and Nessie some breakfast, when I heard Rose, and Emmett walk in with worried looks.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Bella, Jimmy is growing really quick, we're kinda panicking, when he woke up today he was hungry and I don't know what we can feed him, and well you and Edward know about this, we could use some help." Rose said all in one breathe.

"Ok, ok, calm down, don't worry, once Jimmy has developed to Nessie's age his growing will slow down a lot, I promise. And food wise we need to find out what he can eat, and what he can't." I said trying to calm Rose down.

She breathed in a little, and nodded.

"Ok." She said, and Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he watched Edward cook.

"We should learn how to cook while we're here to so we don't have to come steal Nessie's food every day." Emmett said.

Rose nodded, and began to watch me now to, I had to admit it made me a little nervous, I was just glad that I still remembered how to cook, and Edward had watched food channel TV shows on how to cook.

When we had finished, and had everything on the table Edward called for Nessie, Jimmy, and Jacob who was sitting in the living room and pouting.

I listened as Nessie, and Jimmy came running down the stairs, past Jacob, and into the kitchen.

Nessie walked over to the table with a wary face, she didn't really like human food very much, but we tried to get her to eat a little of it every day.

Jimmy on the other hand looked like he was more than eager to eat everything on the table, and then more.

I held back a laugh when Jimmy pulled a chair out, and gestured for Nessie to take a seat.

Nessie smiled and crawled on the seat with a big smile, and watched as Jimmy took the seat beside her.

Jacob slumped down in the seat across from Nessie, and Emmett and Rose took seat to.

Edward and I made a plate for Nessie, and Jimmy with a little bit of everything, some eggs, some pancakes, some sausage, and some hash browns. While Jacob just filled his plate with whatever he could reach.

Jimmy ate slowly, but ate every bit without any hesitation, or disgust. Nessie stared at him in shock, and to my delight she began to eat to without complaint.

"Hey this isn't as bad as I thought." Nessie said with shock when she finished the whole plate.

Edward and I laughed at that.

"Can you handle drinking some of this to?" I asked as I handed them both some orange juice.

Jimmy eagerly sipped at the cup, and had it finished in a few seconds.

Nessie took a sip of it, but quickly set it down, and pushed it away with disgust.

"Yuck." She said and pouted when she saw that Jimmy had finished his.

"Hey you tried, that's all that matters, here you good my sweet." Edward said giving Nessie a cup of animal blood.

Nessie eagerly drink the red liquid, and raised a brow at Jimmy's look at her.

"Don't you like blood?" Nessie asked curiously.

Jimmy shrugged.

"It's ok on ice cream, but I wouldn't like it drink it all the time." He said with a small frown.

"Wow, that's a different way to look at it." Nessie said looking down in her cup.

I looked to Rose and Emmett.

"See now you know what to feed him, just human food, maybe some blood on a special treat." I said with a smile.

Rose and Emmett looked relieved at that, and smiled to.

"Thanks so much you guys, we probably should get going, we have some packing to do." Rose said standing up, Emmett getting up with her.

"Come on Jimmy." Rose said with a warm motherly smile to him.

Jimmy pouted, and gave Nessie a quick hug before he jumped off his seat, and walked over to Rose and Emmett.

"Bye Jimmy." Nessie waved.

"Bye Nessie." Jimmy called out to her with a smile, and then they were gone.

I got up to, and began to clean off the table; we would have to be getting packed pretty soon.

"Where are they going off to?" Jacob wondered as he shoved his face full.

"We're going to talk about Carlisle taking over the Volturi, and the new members, at Pennsylvania in some place called Harrisburg." I said.

He nodded.

"Oh yeah, Sam said we was going to, you don't think anyone would mind if I went to, Sam and I do have different packs." Jacob said nonchalantly.

"That's up to you Jake, if you want to come, you can." I said putting the dishing in the dish washer.

"If you are going, you better go now, and get packed, because we are leaving in exactly one hour." Edward said also standing up, and picking up Nessie.

Jacob nodded, and patted Nessie, and my head with a snicker.

"Thanks for the breakfast Bells, see yea Ness." He said then he was gone, just like that.

Edward grumbled at that, and shook his head.

"That guy really bothers me sometimes." He admitted with a small frown.

"Only sometimes." I said rolling my eyes, then followed him out of the kitchen, and back up to the stairs.

Edward walked into the bathroom, and began a bath for Nessie, while I picked her out an outfit, and got her suitcase ready.

When I had a perfect outfit out, a cute little blue dress, with small brown little shoes, and had her suitcase full of her favorite clothes, toys, and books I peeked into the bathroom to see Edward and Nessie laughing, the bathtub was filled with bubbles, and they seemed to float around every were.

I let out a laugh from the door, making them both look up at me with big smiles. I walked over, and got on my knees right beside Edward.

"What are you two doing in here?" I said with a grin at Nessie's giggle.

She scooped some bubbles up in her tiny hands, and slowly put some under her nose, some of it slid down to her lips, which looked hilarious.

"Look, I'm Santa." She said with an adorable grin.

I laughed this; she was just the cutest thing in the world.

"Oh no, where is my dear baby Nessie?" I asked looking around with a pout, and picked up a wash cloth.

"I'm right here momma." She said pointing to herself with a giggle.

I pretended to look at her in shock, and slowly I wiped away the bubbles.

"It is you." I said with a smile and a chuckle, and began to help her wash up.

Edward watched us with a look of love, and tenderness as he also helped. I never thought in a million years that we would have been doing this in any point of or lives.

When Nessie was good and clean I wrapped her up in a towel, and as I dried her off, Edward was gently brushing through her perfect bronze colored hair.

She sighed in content at the feeling, and when we were both done I let her go, and she went running out of the bathroom, and into her bedroom to get her clothes on.

"Wear the dress I laid out on your bed ok Nessie." I called to her as Edward and I walked to our room.

"Ok momma." She said from her room, and I smiled at Edward as we entered our closet.

"You know we have the best daughter in the world." I said with a grin as I sniffed out all the normal clothes I could wear, staying away from the dresses.

Edward chuckled.

"Well with a mother like you it only makes sense." Edward said kissing the top of my head then he began to look around for his clothes.

I rolled my eyes at that, glad I couldn't blush anymore, or I would have.

"And don't forget about having the most perfect dad in the whole world." I said bragging out our suitcases.

Edward snorted at that.

"I'm far from perfect; I think you should have already come to know that." Edward said with a smile.

I shook my head.

"You're perfect to me, and that's all that matters." I said with a tender look at Edward.

Edward was still the man I had fallen in love with the first day I had met him, and all the problems that we had in our relationship had made it what it is today, amazing.

When we finally finished up packing Nessie was done, and had pulled her little princess suitcase over to our room.

"Ready to go?" I asked, and went to carry my suitcase when Edward grabbed it, and Nessie's, easily carrying all of it.

"You know I am more than able to carry it myself." I said shaking my head at him.

"I'm completely aware of that my dear, but that doesn't mean I am prepared to stop being a gentleman." Edward said and kissed me, then Nessie before jumping out the window.

I sighed, but grinned as I picked Nessie up, pleased at how beautiful she looked in her dress.

As we slowly made our way out of the house Nessie looked up at me, playing with a piece of my hair.

"Momma, how did you know you were in love with daddy?" She asked, taking me by surprise.

I thought about that.

"I knew I loved daddy when I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about him, or when nothing matter but him, and making him happy, it's really hard to explain, it just felt right to be with him." I said, trying as best I could to make her understand.

"So it's like he's the only one in the whole world that can make you feel the happiest, the most loved, or even the most special." Nessie wondered.

In a way she was right, only Edward could make me feel the happiest, the most loved, and he always made me feel special.

"Exactly, but guess what." I said smiling down at her.

"What?" She wondered.

"That love, happiness that you're daddy had made me doubled when we had you; I love you just as much as daddy, you two are the most important people in my life." I said kissing the top of her head.

Nessie beamed, and hugged herself to me, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you momma." She said to me, and wrapped her arms around me.

My dead heart seemed to warm up at this somehow, and I felt as though I would cry if I could.

"I love you to my Nessie," I said hugging her closer to me. "More than my own life,"

**If I get a lot of reviews for this chapter I will update again REALLY soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**B's pov**

When we made it to the Cullen's everyone was running around, packing up things, we would be leaving Forks for an extremely long time; I still wasn't sure when we would be coming back.

It hurt now more than ever to think if me leaving this place, it held all of my most important memories, were I fell in love, were I found friends, family, a place that I actually fit in, were I got married, and were I delivered my baby, and now I was leaving.

I knew Edward was having a hard time to, after everything was packed up in the cars, and Nessie was playing with Jimmy in the back of the Volvo, both of them strapped in and ready to go, Edward and I quickly to a run to our meadow one more time.

We sat down right in the middle, and I looked down sadly at the snow covered ground blocking the sight of the beautiful flowers that I had loved when we came here.

And slowly took my hand in his looking at me with smoldering golden eyes.

"Are you going to be ok love?" He asked looking slightly concerned as he watched me.

I nodded a little at him, not able to look up to meet his gaze.

But I suddenly felt his gently finger at the bottom of my chin, making me look at him, and I reluctantly let him.

"Bella," He said let my name fall off his tongue with a frustrated look. "What are you thinking?"

That's when I remembered about what Zafrina and I had been practicing, and I put my hands on Edward's head, making him stop, and watch me with curiousness.

I began to concentrate extremely hard, and began to think of ever minute that I could remember from my human years with Edward.

I heard Edward gasp a little, looking amazed, and when I felt him beginning to pull me into his lap, and crush his lips to mine with a passion that had me losing my focus, and I felt the rubber band stretching back in its place protecting my thoughts.

Edward growled into my mouth at that, biting my lip a little, but continued to kiss me with burning passion.

"I heard you…" He said as he pulled away a little, as he stroked my face with tenderness. "It was the most incredible experience I've ever gone through, how did you do that?"

I shrugged a little, pleased that he had liked it.

"I worked on it with Zafrina, it took a while to do, and I need to concentrate a lot though." I said with a proud smile.

Edward chuckled, as he played with a string of my hair, looking as if he was thinking about something.

"I know you are going to miss this all Bella, and I will to, god you have no idea how much I'm going to miss forks, this was a brand new life for me as well, but just think about the whole rest of forever we will be having together, we will make even more memories together." Edward said when he finally let me go, and I just sat comfortably in his arms.

This made me feel a little better, and I stood up pulling him up with me as I got an idea.

"I have an idea." I said, and began to pull him to one of the beautiful tall looking trees on the edge of the meadow.

I picked a nice big tree, that seemed to have tons of twists and turns there farther it went up, and I laid my hand on the trunk, and began to use my fingers to carve Edward and my name.

Edward Cullen + Bella Swan forever.

"There, now what had happened in this meadow will be here forever, and when we come back it will still be there." I said with a big smile as I turned back to Edward.

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me again, and smiling as he looked at the tree, and sighed contently.

"That was a good idea." He said, and smiled.

"What kind of tree is this?" I wondered, as I gazed at our names.

"It's an apple tree." **(Like on the cover of Twilight with the apple in the hands)** Edward said watching me closely with an adorable smile on his face. My dead heart fluttered at that sight of it, and I felt myself floating on cloud 9 just like I had those years ago.

I nodded, and twisted our fingers together, and let the memories of the past swirl around me, filling me with happiness, and sorrow that had me a little emotional.

Edward noticed, and just held me for a while, until we finally had to turn our backs to the tree, and walk away from where my life had taken bloom.

We ran back to the car hand in hand, and to tell you the truth I was still a little sad about leaving, but of course Edward knew that, and shared the feeling with me, but we made sure to hid it well as we slipped into the Volvo.

"Are you two ready?" I asked smiling back at them, and they responded with excited smiles on their faces.

Of course they were upset about leaving, there hadn't been here for even a year, nothing has happened to them to make them reluctant to leave, there were only kids still.

I nodded, and Edward took my hand in mine before we began to speed out of the drive way, and out to the road. All the other Cullen's right behind us.

I had already went to visit Charlie, I never saw Charlie look so sad, but he didn't seem to last too long when a pretty little woman came knocking on the door.

It turned out that while Charlie had stopped in to buy a coffee he had met a nice woman named Amber. She had nice long blonde hair, and brown eyes close to mine, and when Edward and I had been there with Nessie, she looked at us with no envy on her face, not even lust over Edward.

She would be perfect for Charlie, they already were dating, so I was extremely happy for him, he had found new love, and now he wouldn't be lonely, and he wouldn't miss me too much.

I looked down to my hand in Edward, and just watched him, trying to make myself stop my sour mood for leaving, and thing about making new memories.

It helped a lot when I heard Nessie's low giggling in the backseat; it reminded me that there were so many great years I will be having with Nessie, and Edward as a family. We will be able to experience it all now.

My outlook brightened a little at that, and I was able to smile.

New life there I come.

**Review if you want me to update any time soon. thanks so much you guys really do encourage me to get out of bed sometimes. **


End file.
